


Cuffed

by Xavantina



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Carisi is a little cock-slut, Handcuffs, M/M, Nick is sneaking out of the closet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2761631">Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde</a>. Nick goes home with Carisi and gets more than he had bargained for. </p><p>(Can be read as a separate story, if you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, you don't necessarily have to read _Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde_ to read this, but it does help. Also, I'm proud of that fic, so you should read it anyway.

Nick has around four or five freak-outs during the rest of the day, but when they finally leave the station together he is reasonably calm. He lets Carisi hail a cab and sits quietly next to him, staring out the window as the cityscape passes by them.

The second they’re inside Carisi’s apartment (which is nicer than Nick had expected), Carisi breaks the silence while shrugging off his jacket.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes. Please.” He follows Carisi’s lead and hangs his jacket by the door.

The drink turns out to be a glass of scotch, which Nick drowns in two big gulps. Carisi gives him a refill without comment and sits down on the living room couch. When Nick lingers awkwardly in the middle of the room, Carisi pats the space next to him. “I’m not going to bite.”

Nick laughs, a horribly thin one, and walks over to join him. Seeing Carisi on the couch only makes him remember that stupid porn movie and it’s not helping him at all right now.

“You know we can call this off at any moment, right?”

“No, it’s just...” Nick gestures vaguely with his glass.

“You’ve never been with a man before,” Carisi states more than asks.

“Technically no.”

Carisi nods. “For some reason, I’m used to that.”

“You’re cat-nip for straight guys or something?”

Carisi smirks. “You might say that. So, I’m curious. Why exactly did you decide to watch a porn movie with one of you colleagues in it?”

Nick has been dreading that question all day, secretly hoping that Carisi wouldn’t bring it up. “I... don’t know. I was curious, I guess.”

“So not at all because you’re attracted to me?”

“Well, no, but... Sorry, that came out wrong.” He empties glass number two, looking away from Carisi’s face. The alcohol is relaxing him a bit, but not enough. “I wasn’t. But now I am.” He dares to sneak a peek at Carisi. The other detective is looking mildly amused. What a dick. 

“You’ve never enjoyed that kind of scenario before, have you?”

“No.”

Carisi turns his body to face Nick fully, and Nick feels obligated to do the same and establish eye contact, despite how difficult it is. Carisi’s eyes are a darker blue in the slightly dim lights of his living room.

“But you liked it.”

“Are you going to force me to repeat myself all night?” Nick complains. “Yes, I liked it.”

Carisi smiles knowingly and leans forward, enough to be crowding but not close enough to kiss. “Which parts of it?”

Nick can feel himself blushing, and isn’t that just embarrassing? “Um...” He needs to find a way to stop this line of conversation. One option seems obvious. He surges forward and kisses Carisi, hard, while blindly putting his glass down on the coffee table. Carisi makes a disapproving noise but he puts his glass down as well and doesn’t pull away, so Nick sees this is a sign to go ahead with his plan.

Carisi was the instigator earlier in the day and the one who took control, but Nick isn’t having any of that right now. He presses his tongue against Carisi’s lips until they part for him, burying his fingers in Carisi’s hair and tugging it sharply. Carisi groans into his mouth, a truly glorious sound, and lets Nick explore his mouth with his tongue without resisting.

Eventually Nick’s forcefulness tapers off and he lets Carisi respond, which makes for an infinitely better kiss, he has to admit. Slowly, Carisi pushes Nick back against the cushions and Nick goes willingly, letting out a contented sigh when Carisi drapes one of his legs over Nick’s thigh and crawls half on top of him.

Unfortunately, this also puts Carisi in a position to break the kiss without Nick being able to easily resume it. “I asked you a question.”

Nick is so distracted by staring at Carisi’s lips – they’re a deep pink now, glistening slightly – he finds himself answering. “I liked it when you... sucked the um – sucked her off.”

The corner of Carisi’s mouth twitches, then curls into another satisfied smirk. “Figures. Was that when you got hard?”

Nick doesn’t answer at first, so Carisi takes pity on him and leans down to kiss along Nick’s jawline. Combined with the alcohol and endorphins rushing through his system, it makes it easier to confess. “Yes.”

Carisi has reaches Nick’s ear. He nibbles on his earlobe for a second, then whispers, “Did you touch yourself?”

Nick can only nod. 

“Good.” Carisi starts mouthing his way down Nick’s neck, licking and kissing, occasionally biting lightly. “Did you like seeing me get whipped?”

It’s a difficult question, but Nick tries his hardest to answer it truthfully. “It looked good. But I didn’t want to be the one doing it to you.”

“Hmmm. What did you want to be the one doing?”

That one is easier. “When she fingered you. I wanted to be the one making you...” The heel of Carisi’s hand is suddenly pressed against Nick’s growing erection, rubbing him through his pants. Nick moans. “The noises you made,” Nick says, trying to control his breathing. “I wanted to be the one who made you make those noises.”

“I’m flattered.” Nick can feel Carisi smiling against his skin. He removes his hand from Nick’s crotch and brings it up to start opening his shirt buttons. “Did you want to make me beg?”

“Yes.” Nick doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he reaches around to grab Carisi’s ass and pull him closer. Carisi’s thigh ends up being pressed firmly against Nick’s cock and he automatically starts grinding against it, ignoring the little snickering sound Carisi makes.

“And then you wanted to be the one fucking me.”

“You know this already.”

“I do,” Carisi says. “But I like hearing you say it.”

Nick flexes his fingers, digging them into Carisi’s ass. It’s a very nice ass, and touching it feels much better than watching someone else do it. Same goes for the little moan Carisi makes, being the cause of that is addictive. Nick wants more of those noises. “I wanted to fuck you so bad. Especially when you were on your back. You looked amazing like that.” Nick shifts on the couch bringing his hip into contact with Carisi’s crotch. The other man is hard as well. Nick smiles, daring to moves his fingers to the crease of Carisi’s ass and run them downwards.

“Oh.” Carisi’s cleverly constructed façade is starting to crumble a bit. “I’m glad you think so, Nick.”

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Carisi climbs off him and leads the way. Nick follows, losing his shirt and the t-shirt he wore underneath on the way, dumping them carelessly on the floor. 

Nick doesn’t even notice what Carisi’s darkened bedroom looks like; his eyes immediately focus on the large bed at the center of it. Carisi is waiting for him next to it. When Nick tries to reach for his shirt to get it off, Carisi shakes his head and turns Nick around, pushing him hard enough for Nick to fall back and land on the bed with an ‘oomph’. He watches as Carisi goes to rummage through his bedside table, pulling out something that glints in the light from the city outside. Handcuffs. A surge of arousal courses through Nick’s veins as he thinks about having Carisi laid out beneath him, hands above his head, completely at Nick’s mercy. 

There’s something else in his hands as well. Lube and a condom. He drops all of it on the bed and tells Nick, “Scoot up.”

Nick has no problem lying back against the pillows and having Carisi climb on top of him again, despite how severely over-dressed he still is. Carisi straddles his hips, pressing his ass down against Nick’s cock and starts gently rocking back and forth while bending down to catch Nick’s lips in another heated kiss.

Nick is so caught up in it all, he doesn’t realize what Carisi is doing before it’s too late. One minute Carisi is playfully holding onto Nick’s wrists and guiding his hands upwards, and the next something cool touches Nick’s skin and a familiar clicking noise echoes through the room.

Nick freezes. He tries to move his hands back down and finds that he can’t. He tugs again, harder this time. 

Carisi fucking handcuffed him to the headboard. _Him_.

On top of that, Carisi is looking extremely proud of himself, still straddling Nick’s hips, smirking. “You didn’t think those were for me, did you? You shouldn’t make assumptions, Nick.”

“Let me go,” Nick says, trying to keep his voice steady and mostly succeeding.

Carisi shakes his head. “No. You asked for this.” He starts moving down Nick’s body, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and underwear off. He stares hungrily at Nick’s cock (which is still hard despite the handcuff situation freaking him out) when it is freed from the confines of his clothes, making Nick squirm with temporary awkwardness. He feels incredibly naked right now.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to try and fuck you. I just want you to experience the joy of losing control.”

“I don’t want to lose control,” Nick growls.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you’ve tried it,” Carisi replies. Then his hand is grasping Nick’s cock and it’s hard for him to focus on having a discussion about this. Carisi strokes him almost idly, his fingers loose and teasing. “You might like it.”

Nick huffs out a breath, still not happy with the situation, but he keeps quiet about it. Carisi takes this as consent, which he shouldn’t, but Nick isn’t about to lecture him on sexual conduct right now.

After a minute of toying with him, Carisi crawls off the bed and starts stripping out of his clothes. Nick watches him hungrily, wishing he was helping. Carisi is taking his time, the expression on his face letting Nick know that he is doing this on purpose. Nick is forced to wait for every inch of skin to be revealed, but in some ways it does make the process enjoyable. He loves the way Carisi slowly pulls off his t-shirt, stretching his arms over his head so his abdominal muscles move under his pale skin. He isn’t as skinny as he was in the movie, now he is just slender and agile-looking.

Lucky for Nick, Carisi seems to be tiring of this game by the time he gets his belt open. His pants and boxers join the rest of his clothes on the floor and then Nick is once again panicking a little because watching Carisi naked on his laptop was one thing, but being three feet away from him is another thing entirely. His thighs look even better in real life, but of course that’s not where Nick’s eyes are inevitably drawn.

It’s hard not to stare. And Carisi definitely notices, but he doesn’t comment on it apart from a little smile, for which Nick is grateful. There’s only so much a handcuffed man can stand, and being mocked for staring at another man’s dick might just push Nick over the edge.

“Have you thought about my mouth since yesterday?” Carisi asks, getting back on the bed.

“Of course I have.”

“How my lips would feel around your cock?”

“Yes.”

Carisi nudges Nick’s thighs apart and kneels between them. “Want to find out?”

Nick rattles the handcuffs. “For fuck’s sake, Sonny, yes.”

Carisi chuckles. “Just making sure.” With one final, coy smile he bends his head and licks the tip of Nick’s cock before sucking it into his mouth.

Nick’s hip buck upwards automatically and he actually feels himself hitting the back of Carisi’s throat before a couple of firm hands pin him to the bed. Carisi, more importantly, does not gag. At all. Either he’s a good actor or he has had practice since making that movie. Nick is going to put his money on the latter, because holy shit, Carisi is good at this. His lips feel perfect wrapped tightly around Nick’s cock, and his tongue is constantly working along the underside when he bobs his head up and down. He is even kind enough to turn his head slightly to the side so Nick can watch his cock disappear between those pretty lips, all stretched around it, and isn’t that just considerate? Or cruel, depending on whether or not you enjoy feeling like you might explode from sensory overload at any minute.

What Nick wouldn’t give to be able to grab a hold of his hair and fuck that gorgeous mouth.

Just when Nick is starting to feel the first tingle of his orgasm approaching, Carisi eases off, choosing instead to lick up and down Nick’s length while stroking him with his hand, which slides easily over Nick’s flesh due to the amount of saliva Carisi has covered him with. While thoroughly enjoyable, it isn’t enough stimulation to bring Nick closer to coming, so he gets a respite.

“Am I living up to your expectations?”

“You’re exceeding them.”

Carisi smiles. “Good.” He lets go of Nick’s cock and crawls up Nick’s body, straddling his stomach this time. He reaches for the lube. Nick reflexively pulls at the handcuffs, grinding his teeth. This was supposed to be his job.

Carisi ignores him completely, flipping open the cap and squirting out a generous amount of clear gel. He coats three fingers on his left hand in it, and spreads some on his right palm. It makes sense when seconds later he grasps his own cock and starts stroking it ever-so slowly.

“I feel almost bad for depriving you of this,” he says, voice breathy as his left hands slides beneath his balls and stops. He lets out a little gasp, letting Nick know that he has pushed a finger inside himself. “I know how much you wanted this.”

“Then let me do it,” Nick almost pleads. “Please.”

“No,” Carisi answers. His breath hitches (a second finger) and he starts rocking back and forth, fucking himself on them. 

“At least let me see.”

“You said you liked the look on my face the most,” Carisi reminds him.

And Nick can’t argue with that. There’s a very attractive flush spreading from Carisi’s chest to his face, and his pupils are so wide that the blue of his eyes is almost gone. He is breathing faster now, his expression one of gratified pleasure. A lock of his hair has fallen onto his forehead, curling slightly. Nick wants to brush it back.

Carisi lets out a groan and lowers himself more slowly. The third finger then. He lets out a low “fuck” and starts stroking himself faster.

“Could you come like this?” Nick asks.

Carisi nods. “Definitely. But I want your cock inside me.”

Nick bites his bottom lip to keep quiet and waits while Carisi prepares himself.

It feels like hours pass by before Carisi lets out a sigh and withdraws his fingers. He moves backwards and reaches for the condom with his now free hand. He tears it open with his teeth and reluctantly lets go of his own cock to roll it onto Nick’s.

“You ready?”

Nick only nods.

Carisi grabs the base of Nick’s cock and lines him up, sinking downwards at an agonizingly slow pace while his eyes drift shut. He feels so hot, so tight, and Nick wants nothing more than to arch his hips off the bed and thrust himself into Carisi’s body, but he knows that he can’t do that, not yet. So he waits while Carisi lowers himself inch by inch, a look of great concentration on his face. He finally stops, Nick’s cock buried inside him to the hilt. He opens his eyes, staring at Nick, right through him, like he knows everything Nick is feeling. Pleasure, frustration, need.

“How does it feel?” Nick asks.

“Amazing,” Carisi replies and lifts himself off until only the tip of Nick’s cock remains inside. He lowers himself again, faster this time, and repeats the movement, over and over again, faster and faster, until he is bouncing in Nick’s lap, shallow moans falling from his perfect lips. Nick wants to grab his hips and set the rhythm, wants to run his hands up Carisi’s stomach and pinch his nipples, but all he can do is let himself hang on for the ride, pulling at helplessly the handcuffs like he can somehow get free.

Carisi’s pace turns brutal as he wraps his hand around his erection once more, stroking it steadily, fast and hard. “Do you want to see me come, Nick? Do you want to see me come with your cock inside me?”

“Fuck yes,” Nick groans, abandoning all pretense, planting his feet on the mattress and thrusting up into Carisi’s body, hard, matching his pace.

Carisi reaches his climax with a strangled moan – Nick jerks in surprise when Carisi’s come lands on his stomach and chest, but somehow it only fuels his own arousal. Carisi doesn’t stop moving, riding out his orgasm, and the sight of him – red-faced, slack-jawed – sends Nick over the edge.

They move in tandem, drawing out each other pleasure, until Carisi stops. He doesn’t move away, letting Nick stay inside of him until he starts softening. Then he crawls off, removing the condom with practiced efficiency and tossing it in the bin Nick hadn’t noticed, close to the bed. He crosses the room and enters what Nick assumes is the bathroom, returning after a minute with a wet washcloth. He straddles Nick again and wipes his stomach and chest clean before dropping the cloth on the nightstand.

“Keep your arms in place,” Carisi tells him, producing a small key and unlocking the handcuffs. Nick does as told, staying still as Carisi rubs his hands along Nick’s arms, wrists, and hands, restoring circulations. He carefully moves Nick’s arms downwards, laughing breathlessly when Nick uses the opportunity to grab his hips and flip him over, covering Carisi body with his own. 

“I should be furious right now,” Nick says.

“But for some reason you’re not,” Carisi replies, arching his upper body off the bed to rub against Nick like an over-grown house cat. “Now, why do you think that is? Could it be because you liked it?”

“You’re insane.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” He captures Nick’s lips in a kiss that is equal parts languid and tender, something Nick didn’t expect. “Are you going to stay the night?”

Nick honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead when he agreed to this, but he finds himself nodding. “Sure.”

Carisi smiles brilliantly. “Good.”

***  
Nick wakes up slowly, feeling relaxed and warm. Carisi’s arm is slung over his chest, but Nick feels no desire to remove it. Instead he turns onto his side to look at the sleeping man beside him. Carisi looks even younger in sleep than he usually does. Nick inevitably ends up staring at his lips, eventually reaching out to slowly trace his fingertip over them. Carisi’s impossibly long eyelashes start fluttering and he smiles.

“Good morning.”

Nick leans over and kisses him softly. “‘Morning.”

Carisi stretches and opens his eyes, blinking at the early morning sunlight. “What time is it?”

“Time to go to work,” Nick says, but his hands have other ideas, travelling down Carisi’s body at a leisurely pace. He was deprived of this last night, he’ll be damned if he lets Carisi slip away now.

“I think we have time for a shower, don’t you?”

“Definitely.”

Carisi is the one who notices the bruises around Nick’s wrists when they’re toweling off after a very satisfactory time in the shower. “These will be hard to explain,” he remarks, grinning.

Nick curses under his breath. “I fucking hate you.”

Carisi only looks smug and goes to get dressed while Nick wonders what he’s going to do about this.

***

As long he makes sure to tug his shirtsleeves down once in a while, Nick is almost positive that no one is going to notice the bruises.

That is until Barba stops by the station. He has been there for less than a minute when Nick notices that his eyes are fixed on one of Nick’s wrists. Nick quickly tries to rearrange his cuffs, but it’s too late. Much to Nick’s horror, Barba glances at Carisi, then looks back at Nick, face unreadable for a few seconds before a strangely amused expression settles there.

Nick tries to slink away when the meeting is over, but Barba corners him easily enough. “I see he caught you in the handcuffs as well.”

Nick stares at him, panicked. “What?”

Barba raises an eyebrow. “ _Young Police Cadet Bottoms for Busty Blonde_ , correct? I’m surprised you watched it.” His lips curl into a smirk. “I’m surprised you liked it. I always thought you were straight, detective.”

“I am,” Nick automatically replies.

“But not _that_ straight, apparently.”

Nick doesn’t rise to the bait. “So you slept with him too.”

“I couldn’t resist. I’m a weak man when it comes to seemingly submissive twinks.”

Nick almost, _almost_ bristles at the word ‘twink’, because Carisi is so much more than that. “He surprised you too.”

“Definitely. But in case you’re wondering, it was a onetime dalliance. He’s all yours.” With one final smile, Barba heads for the elevator and Nick is left pondering why he never saw Barba as the porn-watching type.

***

Nick manages to get Carisi alone in the back of the office around lunch time.

“You slept with Barba.”

Carisi frowns briefly, then relaxes into an easy grin. “He told you. Saw the bruises, did he?”

“Yes, he did.”

Carisi tilts his head slightly to the side. “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“Sure you don’t. That’s why you feel the need to confront me about it.”

“I’m not _confronting_ you.”

Carisi’s smile falters a bit. “You’re on the verge of raising your voice. You may want to consider that.”

Anger flares in Nick’s chest, but he controls it. “Slept with anybody else around here?”

“No,” Carisi replies. He narrows his eyes slightly. “I’ll repeat my question; why do you care?”

“You wanna know why? You want me to tell you I’m jealous, is that it?”

Carisi’s expression softens. “I’m flattered, Nick. But to be honest, I figured I was a moment of weakness. I always am.”

For some reason, that statement hits Nick right where it hurts. “You were more than that.”

Carisi’s smile is more gently this time, less daring. “Does that mean you’re coming home with me tonight? For dinner?”

This is dangerous territory. This pushes beyond a passing fancy and right into potential emotional attachment. This is definite not a ‘dalliance’, as Barba put it. “Promise to keep the handcuffs in the drawer this time?”

Carisi leans in close, too close, and whispers in Nick’s ear, “Promise.”


End file.
